


Frank x 2

by Dxllhxuse



Category: Filthy Frank - Fandom, The Filthy Frank Show
Genre: Love Triangles, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, attention seeking, filthy frank show, gender neutral reader, i want fake frank to break my back, r-slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxllhxuse/pseuds/Dxllhxuse
Summary: Real Frank and Fake Frank fight for your attention all day.





	Frank x 2

You had suspected that something was up once you caught the two Franks glaring at each other with more intensity than normal from either side of you. It seemed as if they were in competition for your attention and after practically prying them from your sides, you’d managed to escape to the bathroom unnoticed.

Your back was pressed against the door and you ran a hand through your hair, messing it up thoroughly as you sighed. You could hear the faint curses of the two men distantly and you prayed that they were dumb enough not to check the bathroom for you.

“Where the hell is Y/N?” One spoke. His tone was harsh and abrasive but familiarly grating — that was Real.

“You probably scared them the fuck away, you freak.” You didn’t have to think much on who Fake was; the aggressiveness and energy in his words told you enough.

They began bickering and you could hear a faint crash of something being knocked over. You couldn’t leave them alone for one minute.

You flushed the toilet with your foot—you would never reasonably touch any part of it and you were not starting today—and heard the surroundings go quiet as you opened the door. Your eyes scanned the area and you spotted Fake on the ground, lying atop a shattered table. You were beginning to wonder if they bought fragile things on purpose.

Real opened his mouth to speak but the disapproving look you gave him made him shut it, his arms crossed over his chest defensively. “I felt threatened.” You could hear the lie in the waver of his voice as you crouched beside Fake.

He looked at you through the crack in his glasses and he suddenly felt very vulnerable under the full intensity of your gaze. He hadn’t realized how much the worried gaze made him feel. Warmth spread over his face and he pushed himself away from what was once a table, sputtering for speech.

Your eyes, ever focused, flicked from Real to Frank, not noticing their disheveled, flustered appearances as they shifted uneasily beneath your gaze.

“Well spit it out, what the hell is your guys’ problem? You’ve been tryin’ to get my attention all day,” you snapped and your normally sweet voice was angrier than even you were.

Real remained unmoving, his arms still crossed over his chest as he looked anywhere but at you. However, Fake flinched at the statement and he seemed to crumple in on himself.

“Y/N, fuck-” he began and Real turned to him sharply, smacking his arm to silence him.

“Shut the fuck up!” Fake seemed to ignore him.

“Which one of us do you like better-?” Real was fuming.

“You’re creeping them out!” Fake wouldn’t stop babbling.

“Just know I-I really like you and wanna like fuck you - but your chest! Fuck Y/N stop looking at me like that!”

You were taken aback and the slack jawed expression you gave the pair did little to ease their anxieties. Real began snapping on Fake, telling him that he fucked up any chance either of them had with you, why couldn’t he just shut up, what the hell was wrong with him??

You couldn’t stop staring at them in near amazement, your heart thumping painfully against your rib cage as warmth spread down your neck and chest and to the tips of your ears. A smile toyed its way onto your lips and the highstrunf giggle you let out ceased the arguing momentarily.

“Do you-” You couldn’t comprehend what was going on. “Do you guys have crushes on me? Holy shit!”

“Shut up!” They said in unison, glancing at each other before looking back at you. They were so incompetent with romance and it was more than amusing when you had thought back on the way they acted.

–

“Hey Y/N! Wanna see some of my rat tricks?”

“Of course they don’t dumbass, are you fucking retarded? We’re talkin’ about serious shit!”

“Aliens aren’t serious!”

The entire day had felt like you were in the middle of intense crossfire and their attempts at grabbing your attention were BB pellets played off as real bullets.

–

“God, you guys are so fucking cute…” You shook your head and their expressions contorted stupidly.

“Well what the shit does that mean?”

“I like both of you, dumbass!” You answered and you shot a playfully accusatory glance at Fake before continuing. “Why the hell would I put up with both of you guys at the same time if I didn’t?”

They couldn’t answer but needless to say, the attention that had been killing you earlier was starting to warm you in a sick, kind of fucked up way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, consider supporting me and buying me a coffee @ ko-fi.com/dxlltopia


End file.
